


Keys

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Mornings, Musical Instruments, New World, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Estheim is a man of many skills and interests, and his newest hobby sounds pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

Hope’s mind was that of a scientist: formulas, patterns, research, discipline. His brain functioned in its own unique, extremely efficient way. He was quick learner, hungry for mastery of whatever skill piqued his interest. This time around, he’d decided to take up a musical instrument. He’d visited the nearest music shop four times, with Lightning accompanying him on each occasion. She insisted that it was because she had nothing better to do, but the way her eyes lit up during each visit told Hope that she too was fascinated by the realm of music.

Being a wealthy researcher, Hope saw no reason not to pick out something expensive, while Lightning, though equally if not more wealthy with her modelling career, suggested less pricey instruments designed for beginners. The pair often had differing opinions regarding matters of money, but, being the perfect team that they were, typically were able to compromise – compromise sometimes meaning Lightning ceasing to care or Hope wanting his beloved to have her way.

* * *

 On this particular morning, Lightning was sipping from her favorite coffee mug, watching Hope play with his new toy, silently thinking that a guitar would have been much better – or at least more convenient, for sure. But no, Hope had decided on a huge, luxurious, grand piano that nearly filled the entirety of one of the only empty rooms left in their home. Though, she had to admit, its white finish matched the walls of that particular room. She also had to admit that Hope was a quick learner. It had been less than a week since he’d purchased the piano, but he could already play several scales and familiar tunes.

“Guess this one, Light.” Hope’s fingers glided over the keys to their place and began to play. Lightning could tell from the very first note which song he was practicing. It was one she hummed on a regular basis, typically in the shower or with Hope’s head in her lap after a long day. Where it came from, she didn’t know. It could have been something from her childhood, or something she’d heard during her lengthy adventure, or maybe something she’d made up herself. She didn’t linger on its origin long, electing instead to fully appreciate how beautiful it sounded on piano – until Hope pressed a wrong key and stopped abruptly. “Uh, sorry about that. Still working on it.”

Lightning finished the last of her coffee and set her mug down on the nearest flat surface, which in this case was the kitchen counter. “That was actually great,” she said nonchalantly, sauntering over to Hope. She took a seat beside him on the piano bench and rested her head on his shoulder. “You know, I think we should switch back.” “What, coffee brands?” Hope asked, feeling Lightning’s jaw extending in a yawn. “Mhm,” Lightning replied. “This new one tastes good, but it’s sure not waking me up much.” Hope turned his head and placed a kiss on Lightning’s temple. “Good thing it’s the weekend.” He stared at her tired but gentle expression, and an involuntary smile made its way to his face. “Light, do you want to go back to bed?”

Lightning thought for a moment. “No. Just…” She glanced around. “Take me to the couch. More comfy than this bench and I can listen to you practice.” With his smile still prominent, Hope stood from the bench. “As you wish, Mademoiselle Farron.” He took Lightning into his arms and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of her piercing gaze. “What?” The corners of Lightning’s lips curved upward just slightly. “Tch. I’m just wondering when you plan on making that ‘Madame Estheim.’”


End file.
